


A Passive Nightmare

by Darkdragon2670



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdragon2670/pseuds/Darkdragon2670
Summary: This is for a science project - we're learning about genetics and its a superhero story. We had to write a love story, and this is mine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkdragon2670](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdragon2670/gifts).



> Well jello there - this is my humble love story for a science project (we're learning about genetics). I added my friend Darkdragon2670 as a co-author on this - she's gonna proof read it and edit it for me (she's basically the author of our entire group of friends - and she just got an account here! Yay!)

Swiftie was lost in the winding train tunnels that were wrecked by the Incubus’s rage and malicious magic. It was horribly cold, and she shivered in the underground railroad. The eerie sounds of dripping water and scurrying insects had confused her, and it was no help to find that her electroreception kept blocking her other senses, her mind scrambling over an invisible quagmire that pulled her down into a quicksand puddle of electrical pulses that merely came from the unseen insects and hanging bats above her head. Her night vision worked well in the darkness, but every once in awhile, she’d run into a circuit box that would explode in a shower of magnificent, fiery sparks, that only made her cringe and wish that her hair were long enough to cover her overly-sensitive eyes from going blind.

It was even worse to occasionally see dead people slammed against the cobbled walls of the railroad, pinned to their death by the unforgiving tentacles the Incubus had unleashed on them. 

Finally! After wandering around aimlessly, she had found her way back to the central railroad station. She hoisted herself up and onto the platform and then  — after massaging her aching legs  — sprinted up the stairs and burst out into the night. Looming in the distance was a huge mushroom cloud, floating up towards the sky like a humongous jellyfish.

Suddenly, a scream tore through the air, jarring her senses. Swiftie sprinted as fast as she could towards the deafening yowl, wishing that she could focus on one thing  — her electroreception was going crazy with the electrical fields of running  — and screaming out of terror  — humans, all of them trying to get away from the large white building, spiraling pillars cracked and beginning to crumble, the marble steps chipped and broken. The strange mutated human guards weren’t there, wielding their ugly guns or rearing their bulging heads. She hurried up the stairs to find the Incubus hunched over, breathing hard.

Swiftie knew that what she was doing was going to get her killed for sure  — especially just asking him out of the blue — but she inquired, “Incubus?” His dark shape wavered slightly, tongues of fire occasionally shooting out of the cracks in his form. The electrical field that came rippling off of him was so strong that Swiftie wasn’t sure if there was more than one living organism in here. 

That was when a wave of fire came surging forward. 

Swiftie yelped and dove to the side as it was blasted past her. Her tail wasn’t so lucky; searing pain ran along the end of her tail and the smell of burnt feathers filled her nose. She gritted her teeth hard to keep herself from crying out and instead tried to pat it down from some of the spilled water that must have come from the sewer plate next to her.

“Sorry... I thought — ” the Incubus rumbled, but he cut himself mid sentence. Swiftie could only assume it was because he was so used to speaking his dominant language  — with his sister of course  — and didn’t know English very well. “That burn looks bad,” he observed. He knew some English...? Strange. Swiftie decided to file that away under ‘Confusing Ancient Things’. 

He was actually kind of… cute? When he was concerned, her mind added hurriedly. Otherwise he wasn’t THAT cute. 

Or something. “Sorry,” he replied again.

“Uh… it’s okay...? You didn’t mean to… I hope,” she answered. He laughed, a deep sound that shook the ground. 

Oh feathers, he was really cute.

“But if you’re looking for real, totally-sure forgiveness, then you’ll have to go on a date with me,” she blurted, and then mentally cursed herself for being so absurd. 

And then, to her surprise, he agreed.

* * *

 

_ One week later… _

_ They went on a date. _

**~THE END~**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that and please read my other story, And We'll Do It Again, a Warrior Cats fanfiction which is part of a co-owned series called the Cloud Alliance. I was given permission from my friend Darkdragon2670 to post it on here, but she might put it on hers and then I'll delete mine. She also gave me permission to post all of her work on here, so she's gonna keep her stuff on her account and then I'll delete it from here.


End file.
